


Asta's Awakening

by emetswife89



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetswife89/pseuds/emetswife89
Summary: A sotyr of Asta the 2nd 14th convocation member in amaurot
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1





	Asta's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a story of the 2nd 14th convocation member Asta and here relationship to the ascian  
> NOT for minors! You have been warned although i will post in the chapter when the mature stuff actually starts

One day I, Asta, woke up and remembereda a dream i had. I was an ascian and was wearing black robes and a black mask. I knew about the black mask because Emet-Selch told me about it when we had our battle. 

I wanted to know what it mean. I walked outside of the house and I got frustrated. I wished really hard that I could talk to Elidibus because he was there from teh beginning and he would know about my past. So I thought to myselof, please Elidibus hear my soul speak, and come help me. Then I saw white light and Elidibus was standing in front of me. He was smiling at me. He said, at last you remembered Asta, and then my head hurt from the echo and I could see his memories.

In his memories I was standing in a room full of Ascians, except they were not ascians yet. Lahabrea was talking and Emet-Slech was complaining about being bored and he wanted to go home and sleep. There was someone standing beside him wearing a black mask while everyone else was wearing red masks. I felt something in my mind and I knew it was me! 

Elidibus seemed really happy when my Echo ended and he rubbed my back because I was feeling sick. He said that I was teh 2nd chosen convocation 14th member after Azem defected and Emet-Selch and Lahabread were waiting for me because now we wouold be a family again and also I would get to be with Emet again. 

I knew I had new p[owers now that my ascian powers had been awakaned and I held up my hand and a portal came out of teh air and I said Elidubus we need to go meet our friends. He went first and I followed him because he is the emissary and he would tell our friends that we are coming.

This will be a crazy remembeing of my old life...


End file.
